The Judgment of Scorpius
by NaniRu12
Summary: Based on the work of art of many romantic artists "The Judment of Paris"... It's New Year's Eve and it's Scorpius time to judge which Weasley girl is right about what really makes a girl beautiful. One-Shot


**The Judgment of Scorpius**

It was the New Year's Eve party the Weasley Family celebrated every year. Since this was a big family they used to choose a different house to celebrate this party. This year it was settle at the Weasley-Granger's. The room was full of people, relatives, friends and kids everywhere. There was a group of three girls deep in conversation. Each one of them was very beautiful and very different. One of them was a tall dark girl with long black hair and hazel eyes. The other one was a short redheaded girl with sparkling brownish eyes. The last one of the cousins, which they were, was a bushy brunette with astoundingly blue eyes.

-I know I'm the most beautiful of the Weasley girls, that's what I've been told anyways- said one of the cousins- And I know it's because of my social successfulness. Everyone love me!!

-Roxanne, you're right at saying you're beautiful, and maybe what people mean by telling you that is that you're quite different from a typical Weasley girl, like Lily for example- replied the brunette- but it doesn't mean you're prettier than her.

-You're right! Besides, it's good to be a normal Weasley girl because wherever I go, people know who I am. I'm outstanding- remark the girl called Lily- And not just because of my hair, but because of my great intelligence and my great ability on Quidditch.

-We all are outstanding Lily.

-I know Rose, but I just mean that being a redhead makes me different from many people- replied the ginger with a grimace on her face.

-Like the rest of our family you mean? - added sarcastically Roxanne.

-Stop you guys- said Rose- If you're going to keep arguing about this silly subject, then I'll just go somewhere else.

-You just say that because you know people say wonderful things about you and you've got every boy crazy.

-Don't you be ridiculous, redhead- replied the brunette rolling her eyes.

-I've got an idea!!- Exclaimed Roxanne- let's ask someone and let's see what that person thinks!

-Maybe James?- asked Lily

-He's your brother. It doesn't count- replied Rose.

-Oh!! I know!! Scorpius!! He's like the hottes guy in the place, and he might be parcial- commented Roxanne.

-Scorpius?- asked Rose as if she didn't hear right.

-Exactly.

-I agree. I like him. He's Albus best friend- said Lily with a big smile.

-Then let's go talk to him- said Roxanne anxiously.

-I don't think we should bother him with this silliness. Besides, he's talking with the other guys- tried to reason Rose. She seemed nervous.

-Afraid of what he might say?- tempted Lily with a smirk.

-No!

-Then why do you seem so nervous?- added Roxanne with an identical smirk on her face as Lily.

-I'm so not nervous nor afraid- she replied looking at each girl very serious, but both of them were looking at her with an unconvinced expression- Fine! Let's just go and finish with this crap- finished saying Rose with a sigh. The two cousins smiled and took the brunette where the guy they speaking of was. The group of guys stopped talking when they catch sight of the three girls coming on their way.

-Hi girls. Exciting for the new year to come?- asked a dark haired boy with hazel eyes and glasses.

-We are indeed- replied Roxanne with a smile- But we need to ask someone something and maybe that would bring a happier time for us, isn't it girls?- asked the girl, on which the ginger nodded enthusiastically and the brunette just shrugged, which called the attention of certain blond guy, whom was the person the girls were speaking of.

-And whom might that be?- Asked another dark hair boy but this one had green eyes.

-Scorpius of course- answered Lily as if it were the most obvious thing ever. They rest of the guys nodded and stayed there waiting.

-Alone- added Rose seeing none of her cousins were willing to leave.

-And why is that?- asked a curious redhead.

-Don't be annoying Louis. Please. We just need a sec with this guy whom isn't a relative- snapped Lily annoyed.

-Alright, alright. We're leaving. Hate the attitude- replied the same redhead boy. When they were alone, as the girls wanted, Scorpius asked:

-So, what is it?

-We wanted to know what do you think makes a person beautiful besides her outside looks- answered Rose, realizing none of her cousins had any idea of what to say.

-Yeah- added Lily- And we're gonna tell you our points of view and you just have to say which answer you believe is the best.

-Alright. That's easy- replied the blond boy with a smile.

-I believe a girl's beauty comes when she successes on everything she does, no matter what she has to do to get that- said Roxanne with a smile.

-I believe a girl's beauty comes when her knowledge and passion for what she likes makes her shine wherever she goes- said Lily feeling her answer superior than her cousin's.

-Well, I believe a girl can be beautiful no matter what. The important thing is believing in yourself and not to think you're better than anyone nor than anyone is better than you- said Rose looking at Scorpius waiting for a reaction.

-I think all you guys said is true, but as I have to vote for one of your answers I pick Rose's- Said Scorpius with a wink.

-Really? Oh, that's alright- said Lily with a grimace, but right after she said that, people everywhere started to call on them "We're about to start the new year! Come along to start the counting together" said a petit old redheaded woman.

-Coming Granma!- replied Lily and started walking where the other people where gathering, Roxanne was following, and Rose was intending to do the same but someone got a hold of her hand.

-What is it?- She asked at the boy in front of her.

-I just wanted to say something- Scorpius replied- Do you want to know why I picked your answer?

-Indeed.

-This thing reminded me of the story of "The Judgment of Paris", have you heard of it?

-Of course! It greek mythology, my favorite!- exclaimed Rose with a smile- but what do you mean by that?

-TEN!!..

-Well, when Roxanne said a girl's beauty comes from her successes, which she obviously ment on her social live, she kind of reminded me of Hera; whom had promised Paris that if he picked her, he would be king of Europe and Asia, success on his "social live"..

-NINE!!..

-When Lily said beauty comes from the knowledge and passion on what (in her case) what she does, which is Quidditch; she reminded oh Athena, whom promised Paris wisdom and skill in war-Scorpius continued.

-EIGHT!!..

-You mean… What I said reminded you of Aphrodite's promise?

-SEVEN!!..

-Yes. When you said the important thing is believing in yourself, I know you meant believing in love- Scorpius put a hand on Rose's cheek.

-SIX!!..

-Which is what Aphrodite had offered Paris- Added Rose looking into Scorpius' eyes.

-FIVE!!..

-Exactly- replied Scorpius getting closer.

-FOUR!!..

-Do you think that's something I can offer?- Asked Rose doubtfully.

-THREE!!..

-I know that's something you already do. And It's something I'm willing to offer you, if you let me- finished saying the blond leaning his face a little more.

-TWO!!..

-I do- whispered the girl, on which the guy replied with a "perfect", and pressed his lips with hers.

-ONE!!..

-Happy New Year Rose!!- said Scorpius with his typical smirk on his face.

**END!!**

**I know it's not a great story (one-shot), but it's just something I wanted to write.. I think It's kind of cute.. LOL.. Thanks' for reading!!!**

**To those people who are interested, The Judgment of Paris is a fine peace of art, on which Paris, the youngest son of King Priam of Troy, is picked by Zeus to judge and then give The Apple of Discord to one of the three goddesses, Hera, Athena and Aphrodite. He had to decide (judge) which of them wass the most beautiful of them, and he says that they all were. As you well read each of them offered him something on exchange to say that that goddess was the most beautiful. He picked Aphrodite, whom had offered him the love of the most beautiful woman in the world, Helen of Troy.. You the rest of the story..**

**Thank you all!!!!**

**xoxo**


End file.
